The Date
by PreciousAngel16
Summary: Emily and Derek on their first real date! Just a fluffy One-Shot, sequel to my other Demily story "Thin Line". R


**A/N: Hi guys! So yeah, some of you wanted a sequel so I decided to write one! :) **

**Please read the other note at the end of the story, there's an important question in it!  
**  
**It's not THAT necessary to read "Thin Line", through I would like you to, but if you haven't, you need to at least know that this happened after the episode Thin Line (7x15) in which Emily was shot. **

**Pairing: Demily! **  
**Spoilers: As I said before, this follows 7x15. So if you're logical, have great imagination and yet to see the ep, don't read this. Otherwise you'll find out what happens in 7x15...! **  
**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, this is not mine, through I believed for a second that it was... :/ Everybody has to dream, right? **

**Special thank goes to... Mike91848, LynnLoveHP and Lolaangelbunn for being this helpful! Wouldn't have done it this great without your help! :)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Emily's wound had healed faster than anyone expected it to. Barely one and a half weeks after the shootout she could almost raise her arm fully. And that meant that Derek Morgan could finally take his almost-girlfriend out on their first date. He had planned something that wasn't too big but also not too small. On the plane ride home after the disaster of last week he had thought about the date the entire time. He worried that Emily wouldn't enjoy herself and that she would hate the idea of being together.

But the BAU wouldn't be the BAU if nothing came between their plans. As always JJ announced a case in the last minutes of their lovely Friday evening. Emily was already on the run, picking up her things and bidding goodbyes when JJ walked into the squad room.

"Sorry guys. We've been called to Idaho and it's not an easy one."

Derek remembered the painful moans of his colleagues all too well.

"You're so evil, JJ. Really evil... I had plans!" Emily had said and shot her friend a deadly glare.

"Sorry Em. Not my call."

The team ended up staying in Idaho for four days. Hotch had to cancel his plans with Jack and the young boy had to stay with his aunt. On their last day in Idaho the team caught the UnSub, finished up their paperwork, and later just stayed in their respective rooms. Emily and Derek talked for long hours and barely got any sleep. They enjoyed the time with each other and had as much fun as they normally do. Emily had worried that when they become a couple, the easiness with each other that they shared would suffer. But it didn't.

#

The very next Friday Derek thought it would be great to surprise Emily with their date. He dressed formally and drove to her new apartment to get her. When he rang the doorbell the only thing he could feel was nervousness. What would Emily say to this surprise visit? Would she decline his offer?

Before he could think about it anymore, she opened the door. Her face presented a smile when she saw him.

"Look at you, handsome! All dressed up! What's the occasion?"

"You're the occasion, princess."

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled a little. Normally when picking up a girl for a date night he'd be macho, the womanizer. But with Emily he was different. He was determined to never do something wrong. He wanted to do everything that made her happy. In other words: he was deeply in love with his colleague and friend.

"What? I am? Can't remember accepting your... Offer?"

"Oh you're accepting now, trust me!"

She nodded and opened the door wider to let him in.

"Make yourself at home, Derek. I'm gonna go change clothes."

He nodded and sat down on her white couch. She was almost gone when he heard her ask, "What should I wear?"

"The little black dress," came his answer almost immediately.

She smiled. So he remembered the dress she wore to her undercover mission with Viper. She was deeply impressed. She knew that Derek Morgan had a very good memory when it came to women and dresses. Even so she was affected, deeply.

When she came out of her bathroom about forty minutes later, she saw Derek watching some football game on her television. He was completely engrossed in it and she could see anticipation, hope and a tiny little bit of edginess on his face. She almost felt guilty for interrupting him from this game.

"I'm ready."

He winced a bit, surprised by the sound of her voice and looked up.

"Wow. You look... Beautiful. Radiant."

She blushed. It was a long time ago that she had last heard those words.

"Where're we goin'?"

"That's a surprise."

She rolled her eyes.

"You KNOW I hate surprises, Morgan!"

He nodded and smiled. He loved to see the impatience in her eyes. "Let's go. It's not far from your apartment so we can walk."

"Then I should probably wear another pair of shoes, don't you think?"

He looked down and saw the three-inch heels. "Naaah... Those are perfect."

"But Derek. I really want to feel my feet after this evening..." She whined.

"You will. When you're in pain I just have to massage your feet. Deal?"

She rolled her eyes but nodded. Emily grabbed her keys and closed the door behind her partner and herself. When they left the apartment complex it was already dark outside.

"I'm glad we could reschedule our date." Emily whispered after a moment of silence.

She felt Derek's hand brushing against hers with every step they took. They were in complete synchronization, their hearts beating at the same rhythm, at the same time.

"Yeah, me too..." Derek said and sent her one of his favourite smiles. Her heart melted and skipped a beat. She was completely in love with him, head over heels.

"So... Where are we going?" She tried again and Derek laughed.

"Not telling you."

"You're so cruel."

He nodded and grabbed her hand as casual as possible. To everybody else they looked like a normal couple going out – and in the end, they were.

After ten minutes of slowly walking through the streets they stopped at the outside of a small restaurant Emily had never seen before. "Since when is that here?" She asked and stared at the outside.

"I don't know when they opened but it wasn't long ago."

She nodded and followed Derek into the restaurant. The aroma from the kitchen as they walked in was inviting and Emily felt her stomach rumbling. The tables were set to provide the guests peace, quite and intimate, but the visitors could also observe their surroundings. Emily had been to far more noisy restaurants but this one was different. Every costumer talked in low voices and nobody felt disturbed. Emily looked at Derek with a slight smile and nodded her approval. They were greeted by a woman with long blond hair that appreciatively eyed Derek. Emily could feel her jealousy level rising and stiffened a bit.

"Hi. What can I do for you tonight?"

"I've got a table reserved. Under the name Morgan."

The blonde nodded and looked through the book lying on the small table in front of her.

"Right. Table for two, near the window. Please, follow me, Mr Morgan."

She winked and walked away. Her hips swayed more than they should and her heals clicked on the floor. Derek's hand gripped Emily's a little bit tighter and she understood the message: he was hers, at least for today. She could feel herself grinning and she bet Derek noticed it too.

"Megan's going to be your server this evening." The woman said and pointed to another girl. "Anything you want, she will get for you."

"Thanks." Derek answered without looking at her. His eyes were on Emily and only on her.

"So... Let's start our date." He nervously said and met her eyes when the blonde had left and Megan had taken their orders.

"Derek, you don't have to be so… Perfect. Just be yourself, like always." Emily smiled and grabbed his hand over the table.

"What the lady wants, the lady gets!"

And after those words their conversation was warm and casual, and both agents had a great time.

It was about an hour later when Derek paid for their meals. They walked out of the restaurant and he instantly grabbed Emily's hand.

"So dinner was great. What else do you have planned for the evening?" She asked and smiled.

"Well, Agent Prentiss. There're some more things I had in mind but for some of those we just have no time at all, not tonight anyway. Guess we'll have to do a second date."

"I don't mind that at all."

They smiled and stepped closer to each other. Their body heat was almost unbearable and standing so close to each other drove them both crazy.

"Come on. We'll take a walk." He led her to a park near the restaurant, which Emily surprisingly had never been to either. After ten minutes or so of walking in the park she shivered lightly.

"You cold?" Derek asked.

"I'm fine." She replied and he knew it was a lie.

"Oh Em. You don't have to be tough while being with me."

"I know that. It's just..."

He stopped and looked at her. His hand found it's way to her cheek and he gently cupped it.

"Just be yourself with me, 'kay?"

She nodded and said with a smile, "Then why don't you give me your jacket, Derek?"

He stripped off his jacket and gently helped her into it. "Let's walk back to your apartment."

She nodded and they started to walk back to her complex. It didn't take them long and they enjoyed the silence that surrounded them.

"I can't believe it's so quiet here at night... Just think about all the serial..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Derek had laid a hand over her mouth.

"Don't say it. We agreed to not talk about work."

"Right, I'm sorry." She whispered through his hand and the last few feet to the door they were silent.

"So... Here we are." He whispered when they stood outside her complex.

"Thank you for the great evening, Derek. I had so much fun, really."

"Me too... I'm glad we agreed on giving our relationship a shot."

Emily nodded and they both smiled.

"So... Should I invite you up?"

Derek shook his head. "Probably not. I want to take it slow."

"Yeah, me too, Derek."

Both didn't know what to say. They stood beside each other, Emily still wearing his jacket and they locked eyes.

"I think I should go." He whispered and took a step forward.

Should they kiss? Or was that inappropriate for the first date? He finally decided to hug her and leaned forward to do so. They held tightly onto each other and enjoyed the closeness. Derek breathed in the scent of her hair and she inhaled the scent of his well known cologne and felt his muscles under her hands. They let go of each other, they shared a smile and each turned around.

When Emily was inside her apartment she leaned on her door and breathed deeply. "I just had a date with Derek freakin' Morgan." She whispered to herself and could hardly believe it.

She had dreamed of a date with him for a long time and it finally happened.

He understood her like nobody else and she truly loved him. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that his jacket was still around her shoulders.

She turned around and walked to her window in the living room to see if he was still there. He wasn't. If he had been she probably would have gone to his car, given him the jacket and a small kiss. She wondered why he hadn't kissed her. She expected him do to so. She was impressed he could resist. She knew that she almost couldn't. There was this deep desire she felt whenever they saw each other. She couldn't describe it at all.

She took out her phone and quickly wrote a message to say that she still had his jacket. Afterwards she made her way into her bedroom to change into her night clothes. She laid her mobile phone on her bedside table, hung up her dress and slipped into her lazy jogging pants and the tight top. She sat down on the right side of the bed and checked her phone again. There was a short text message from Derek.

'Hey Beautiful. Keep the jacket  
Love, D'

Her heart melted by the last word and she smiled. She slowly stood up, grabbed the jacket and lay back down. After fluffing her pillow up she covered it with his jacket, breathed in Derek's scent and closed her eyes.

She fell asleep not long after that and slept through the night for the first time...

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? **  
**Please leave a review, I'd like it very much! :) **

**A/N#2: I'm thinking about writing a bigger story than just Oneshots, of curse about Demily. They're supposed to be follow-ups to the series. I'd like to know if you would want me to write these things. I already have somethings but I wanted to know about which episodes I should write.  
Any suggestions? :) Please, let me know! **

**Thanks**


End file.
